The invention refers to an apparatus and a method for distributing concrete especially in tunnels. For lining a tunnel by an annular concrete shell an outer mould ring, an inner mould ring and an annular front mould are used to form an annular mould chamber rearwardly closed by a previously formed concrete shell section. A concrete pump positioned in a rearward area of the tunnel supplies concrete into the mould chamber via a long supply conduit. A plurality of branch pipes are connected with the supply conduit by means of shut-off valves and lead into the annular mould chamber at peripherally spaced injection points.